


Balance

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Avengers (Comic), Captain America (Comics), Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opposites can attract and balance each other out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

Steve needed to lighten up. He needed to stop working all the time. He needed to have a little fun. And if there was one thing Johnny Storm was good at, it was having fun.

 

Johnny Storm needed to realize that not everything revolved around him. He needed to know that the world outside of his circle of influence had problems that he might not be able to fix just by smiling at it, or lighting it on fire. Steve Rogers was very good at reminding him of that… even when he didn’t actually want to hear it.

 

It shouldn’t have worked on any level, but somehow it all balanced out. Somewhere, either in the dark of Steve’s apartment, or the shadowed views of the city from Johnny’s windows or somewhere in between, it all balanced out.


End file.
